


Theodore Nott

by Ypypypx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Pansy Parkinson, Good Theodore Nott, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, Malfoy Manor, Minor Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Slytherin Common Room, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ypypypx/pseuds/Ypypypx
Summary: Essentially my take on Theodore Nott. Begins before 6th Year at hogwarts.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All my chapters are short so I apologise about that.  
> I'm updating this story on wattpad as well:  
> https://my.w.tt/lgndyOJLQbb
> 
> And please do comment any potential improvements or criticisms so I can hopefully get better at writing this!

Dear diary,   
He killed her.  
What man kills just his wife?  
Apparently father does.   
And the cherry on top ? Me and Draco are to be marked next week just before we return to Hogwarts. 

Theo.

\-------------------------------------->

Dear diary,   
Fucking Daphne told me that I needed to write more. That I should be more 'open' with myself. I think she's being stupid. But I might as well write a bit more and pretend I'm all better. Just to make everyone leave me the fuck alone.   
Let's start of with her death. One week ago I watched my own father kill my mother. Mother was the one source of hope I had within Nott manor and now she's gone. Forever.   
I don't think I'll ever forget how awful she looked when he crucio'd her. How awful she looked as she bled onto the floor. How awfully her screams resonated through the dungeons.   
And worst of all? I was made to watch her die in pain as I was body binded and unable to help. 

Theo.  
P.s Daph I hope your fucking happy.

\-------------------------------------->

Theo shut the dark grey, leather bound book just as Draco walked in.  
"Nice of you to knock Draco" Theo glanced at him as he grabbed his wand.  
"One would think Theo, that on the day one is sacrificing their freedom with their best friend they would have more important shit to worry about" Draco snapped back, clearly agitated.   
Sighing, Theo merely glanced upwards and started moving towards the drawing room. 

As they entered dark thoughts filled Theo's head, they felt suffocating. He was not prepared. He never would be.   
And how it filled him with dread to be stood there, waiting to be called upon but then it was his turn and how he hated it.   
Fuck. White spots filled his vision and the sight of the burnt flesh, now containing a dark mark almost made him throw up. And that night as he went to bed only one thought came to mind. He couldn't do this.

\-------------------------------------->

Dear diary,  
It's 3:24 am and I can't sleep. How could I when my arm aches so badly? I want to cut it off my arm just so I never have to look at it again and I don't want to fucking assist Draco in his fucking task. I couldn't care less about it. Though I suppose I should considering that it's an official mission. To kill Albus fucking Dumbledore.   
Well I do hope Draco is doing ok, well as ok as one could be after yesterday. Draco at least has Evelyn I suppose. Evelyn Emyrs. A descendant of merlin himself. The perfect match. One might even say they were in love. But they aren't. Because love isn't real. It never was. Never will be. End of. 

Theo. 

\-------------------------------------->

Dear diary,   
Hogwarts today. Oh joy.   
I'll have to see Pansy and Blaiss and all the people I can't face.   
The looks of betrayal or empathy.   
The looks of utter hatred or the sickeningly sweet smiles.  
And worst of all I've have to see Evie and Daph.  
I'll have to see cousin Evelyn after knowing I watched her aunt meet her end.   
And I'll have to see Daphne after knowing what I have become. How I betrayed her trust in being marked.

Theo.


	2. Chapter Two

As he sat in the small compartment near the back of the train he got lost deep in thought. He almost didn't realise when Evelyn came in, but thank god he did.  
Evelyn put her baggage away and pulled Theo into a hug to which he responded by awkwardly patting her back.

"Theo are you ok? Hurt? In pain? Did you have to use the dreamless sleep I provided you with before the holidays?" Evie inquired rapidly after she pulled away.

Theo looked at her incredulously. "Evie I got marked a fucking death eater and you are asking about my wellbeing? Everyone else hates me. Oh and got the record your dreamless sleep stock was gone within 2 weeks"

Evie glared at him, "first of you shouldn't be consumimg that much at once and you know it. Secondly I don't care whether or not everyone hates you. I care as to whether you are hurt."

Theo mutter something about hufflepuff under his breath and just as Evie's about to retort, Daphne walks in. 

"Hello Evie darling, Theodore I hope you are doing well. ." Daphne says calmly as she sits down

Theo, to his own personal amazement, didn't even blink at that, merely staring blankly at Daphne for a moment before replying with  
"Well Daphne I'm doing spiffing however apparently I'm evil now according to bloody Weasley"

The tense atmosphere was broken by the sound of Draco's laugh and the others joined in. 

Dear diary,   
Well I have to say that the train ride went better than expected.   
They aren't mad.  
They actually aren't mad at me.   
Best of all I laughed for the first time in a few weeks.   
The feast went well as well, everyone made idle talk and honestly it felt normal.  
Like nothing was wrong.   
But then the mark had to start burning again.  
I don't know why or how but nothing makes it stop not even the ice I conjured up.   
It feels like a fucking parasite. One that lays dormant untill I have happy thoughts, at which point it strikes, leeching away the joy. 

I don't want to become like father. What if I eventually lose any semblance of joy and empathy and follow in his footsteps. 

Why am I even writing in this stupid fucking book. It isn't like it's helping me. Screw this. 

Theo. 

P.s. Daph this isn't working and considering you can't read this anyways I think I'll need for more dreamless sleep. I can't go on like this.


	3. Chapter Three

As Evie walked to herbology on that fine Friday morning, she met Draco.   
She smiled at him and for the most part they walked in silence, just before they reached greenhouse 3 Draco silently and carefully dragged her over to the small hidden area near the forbidden forest, much to her confusion.   
"Draco, is everything all right?" Evie asked, looking at him with worry.  
"Everything is fine, Evie don't worry, it's just I wondered if I could borrow some dreamless sleep off you?" Draco asked casually, perhaps too casually.  
Evie narrowed her eyes slightly as she pointed her wand carefully at him.   
"I am not dumb Draco, and I refuse to fuel Theo's obsession with the potion. He can't rely on them forever and I think deep down you know that as well." As she saw Draco falter slightly she smiled, put her wand away proceeded to walk away.

Dear diary,   
It's been 2 weeks of hogwarts so far, 2 weeks and a day since I became a monster. It's a miracle that Evie even stays with me anymore. The dark looks I get from the gryfindor's aren't bothersome, they already did that. But you know what kills part of me every time I see it? It is the looks of fucking sympathy. They sicken me.

And I think Evie might be mad. And it's all Theo's fault. He's my best friend and all but honestly, it's his fault. Had he not asked for the potion, I wouldn't get attacked by Evie and no one would be annoyed. I know he's angry and upset, but did he never stop to consider that perhaps, just perhaps I'm in the same fucking predicament.   
So now my girlfriend is mad at me and my best friend is pushing me away. Great. Just fucking great. 

Draco. 

P.s. I am not doing this willingly. Daphne made me and I hate her for that.

Dear diary,   
3 whole weeks at hogwarts and nothing will make it stop hurting. Nothing will make it stop. It burns and aches and I don't know any spells that make it stop. Cooling charms only provide so much comfort and I know for a fact that Draco can't think of anything either. And I can't even get some dreamless sleep to forget it all for a few hours. It will drive me insane. A constant reminder of why I'm not worthy of human affection. Of any joy. I can barely summon the energy to stand up most days. Coffee is one of the only things keeping me awake these days. How much longer ?

Theo. 

P.s. I should purchase one of those muggle coffee machines and figure out how to make it run on magic.


	4. Chapter Four

Theodore's POV.

I need to get some fresh air. It's 2:57 am and if I haven't been able to sleep by now I don't think I'll manage either way.   
Not bothering with a cloak I left the castle, careful to not be seen.   
It wouldn't do to get caught.

Even as I sat by the lake taking in the serenity of the landscape at night, I can't seem to fully relax or calm down. 

It's a rather peculiar I thought to myself. 

I should, I suppose probably be working on some sort of ingenious plan to kill Dumbledore but let us all be honest. Albus Dumbledore is only going to die when he truly finds it necessary. And I doubt that the stupid bloody mission that Draco and I were tasked with counts as 'important'. 

The reason that I did decide to go to room of requirement for was actually the thought of how awful the cruciatus curse felt and that Draco would be forced to undergo it if we failed. I couldn't just fail him after all. 

I've got it. I know what to do.  
I saw this cabinet stood in the room and I recognised it. It looked similar to the one at Nott Manor, but not identical. 

A vanishing cabinet.

What if, we used it to bring in someone else, I don't care who as long as war doesn't break out. They can try to finish Dumbledore and fail. We could still say that we tried and Draco and I leave with clean enough conscience's. 

I do believe that this is one of my better plans.

dear diary, Why did they have to go and fuck everything up?Daphne suggested I do this. Although it doesn't seemed to have worked, not for Theo and Draco anyways. But I'm worried so thought that I might as well give it a try. I'm worried for Theo and Blaise . Even fucking Pansy and as much as I hate her (which is a lot, just for the record) I don't like seeing her like this.   
But I'm worried for Draco more than the others.  
He isn't the same you know, after well, after the mark he's agitated- more so than usual. He's yet to open up to me fully. But I know he's not ok.Don't even get me started on Theodore and the way he calls me "hufflepuff" like it's an insult!I feel like I'm the only one sane around here!And to top it off I have potions homework due tomorrow I haven't even done.  
Oh well. Evelyn (Evie).

P.s. I hope there will be light at the end of the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The diary entry in this chapter for Evelyn was written by one of my friends (she doesn't have ao3 however she is credited on the wattpad version of this)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that I preferred doing it in third person so that's how I'll most likely proceed.

Theo walked into the common room that 5 am rather confidently, though that was short lived.  
He was met with the sight of Pansy Parkinson, an empty bottle of fire whiskey in hand  
He froze for a second before addressing her directly. 

'you've been drinking' stated Theo mildly. 

'Theo, dont' Pansy said. She sounded almost bitter. 'we've barely spoken the past month and I refuse to talk to you '

'I never asked you to talk Pansy. Right now, I think you should go back to your dorm and see Daphne or Evie' Theo said softly. 

Pansy merely nodded and left to go to the dorm as Theo left to go to his own.  
'The seventh years fire whiskey?' Daphne asked, her face almost scarily calm once the door was shut. Pansy's nod seeming to spark some more empathy within Daph. 'Pansy I promise you that..... ' She trailed off as a letter appeared on the bed.  
Very few people used magic to send letters.   
The 2 girls shared a nervous glance.   
Very rarely was the letter addressed to all three occupants of the room.  
Upon waking Evelyn, they opened the letter. Oh how they wished they didn't.   
It was a summons to Malfoy Manor for tomorrow.  
Fuck. 

'Sugar. The summons mean death, torture or being marked.' Evie said worriedly. 'Jumping into the black lake in winter would be more appealing"

Dear diary,

I was fine until around 5:00. At ease even. But then I realised how badly I'd failed them all. Every single one of them.   
I found out that Pansy has been drinking fairly regularly and I never fucking realised becuse I was too self-centered to realise her troubles. She's not even fully 16 yet.  
Draco and Blaise have a constant air of tiredness surrounding them never present before.   
Evie doesn't know what to make of this situation and trys to shut out the outside world.   
Daph, she emotionally disconnects. The 'ice queen' and all that bullshit. 

And not once did I make any move to help them. I can't even be a good enough friend. 

Theo.


	6. Chapter Six

Dear diary,  
Oh god. They have a summons.   
They have a fucking summons. I would sacrifice my life in a heart beat if it meant I could get them out of this. But they will be marked regardless. The dark lord does as he wishes. And that's what I hate. Why can't Saint Potter just kill him already? And maybe father too in the process?  
Well I'm getting off topic here.  
But honestly, I hate to think of their freedom being lost from them. Disintegrating before their eyes.   
You know what's even worse?   
Draco, Blaise and I were 'invited' to attend this initiation so we can watch them suffer, unable to do anything. Since when did the dark lord initiate women anyways? Apart from Bellatrix , none were marked and now there will be three. This must have been planned. Some horrendous tactic to bring our fucking loyalty. After all that is how our so called lord works.

Theo.

As he walked through the halls, Theo was hit with a sense of mild familiarity. Except this time it was Malfoy Manor instead of Nott. This time he wouldn't be a participate.

Daphne was gripping onto his hand like her life depended on it, but apart from that she displayed no other tell tale signs of how she was feeling at thetime.   
Evelyn looked to be on the verge of tears and Pansy looked as if she'd rather she was impaled. 

In Theo's opinion they were already doing much better than he was when he was in the same predicament. 

Dear diary, 

I hated seeing her like that. Seeing Evelyn like that. And I know how it feels for her and I hate that I know exactly how she's suffering and how I know that there is no way to ease it.   
And I fucking hate that she hasn't complained, not once. And I just know that she's in pain but she's too bloody kind to mention it. She's so caught up with everyone else's problems that she forgets to remember to focus on herself from time to time. 

Draco. 

P.s. I wish I could help her. 

Dear diary, 

Nothing in my life could of prepared me for that. Nothing at all.   
None of those etiquette lessons on how to behave like the perfect pureblood lady that I remember Evie and I had to endure could have prepared me.   
Not even having been under the crucio prepared me.   
Part of that must be the willingness of the subject.   
It must have been.   
According to father, for most it was merely a dull ache and father was never one for lying. And it does explain why we were all in pain after the mark. It doesn't however explain why almost all the slytherins in my year got marked.  
Sometimes I do wonder if some of the dark lords plans are made by some muggle on those illegal muggle drugs. A group of school kids who have less power than a grain of salt at the moment.   
The idea is worse than the jokes Theo comes up with. 

Daph

P.s. Theo I completely understand why you wanted that dreamless sleep now


	7. Chapter Seven

'hey daph, are you doing anything important?' Theo asked as he sat beside Daphne one evening.   
'nothing of major importance' Daphne replied glancing at her friend with mild confusion.   
'thank salazar for that. I hope you don't mind coming with me? We are to meet Draco and Evelyn regarding a matter of slight urgency' Theo promptly stood and started walking, clearly expecting Daphne to follow.

They ended up in the room of requirement. All four of them stood in front of the vanishing cabinet.

'we know how to fix it but I'm afraid that you two will be more adept at this. You see there needs to be some mutual sharing of magic. Daph, who is an excellent legilimens must look into someone else's mind and find their magical core. Then, she will need to siphon a very small level of the magic from within into her own core before casting the incantation. The core Daphne takes magic from will replenish by morning obviously or we wouldn't do this. We felt that you two should share magic as Evie, you are a natural occlumens and would be able to make your core easily visible to Daph and push her out when the right amount of magic is removed.' At the end of his explanation, Draco looked at them both. 'oh uh and its more difficult than other times you've probably uh magic shared accidentally. That only happens if both people are magically gifted enough' He added somewhat awkwardly

'he means during your broom cupboard encounters with him Evelyn' Theo whispered dramatically to ease some of the nerves

Evie glared at Theo but nonetheless agreed. And so after that evening,   
they had a successfully fixed vanishing cabinet and now all they could do now was hope for the best. 

Dear diary, 

It's done. The part of the plan that took us weeks and weeks to figure out is done.  
And all of it thanks to Evie and Daph. Draco and I only found the spell but both of their abilities actually fixed it. 

And it wasn't even their task. They weren't told to help us or aid us in any way but they did it anyways. I literally can't express how bloody thankful I am.   
But the task isn't over until dumbledore dies so I shouldn't get over excited.  
And I feel so bad for letting them do it, all the same.   
The marks still fucking hurt during extensive magic and that can't have been particularly fun for them.

Theo. 

P.s. I should really find a spell for ease the pain of the marks shouldn't I. 

Dear diary, 

Draco's task is one step closer to completion !   
And honestly I'm glad I could assist.  
But all three of them kept looking at me with concern afterwards and it was mildly aggravating.   
I'm fine. It was just magic sharing. It was not that draining.   
The pain from my mark afterwards hurt more. Although I found this spell the other day in the Emrys Grimoire, it's meant to ease pain caused by dark magic.  
And the family grimoire is rarely wrong considering the people who created the incantations were direct descendants of merlin.  
Most of them are rather lovely to talk to as well, thinking about it. I remember conversing with them everyday as a child. Anyways I feel like I'm rambling and I should probably sleep.

Evelyn (Evie) 

P.s. I will hopefully remember to talk to Draco about this spell at breakfast


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 20 hits and 3 kudos!!  
> Thank you so much so anyone who has read this, it means a lot to me :)

Dear diary,

Which imbecile decided that hogwarts would celebrate Christmas rather than Yule?   
I understand that the muggle borns need to feel a sense of home and belonging but some celebrations have been tradition in the wizarding world got so long. It would make so much more sense to teach them about Yule, Samhain etc and let them decide whether or not they like them.  
I'm considering talking to Granger about this. She tolerates me as I tolerate her and therfore she should be willing enough to discuss this with me.   
Speaking of Christmas however, I have been asked to attend Slughorns party and I wish to ask Daphne. But how am I just meant to ask her? And what if she declines? After the vanishing cabinet situation last week, what if she thinks me too weak for not doing it myself? 

Theo. 

Theo shut the journal, carefully trying not to smudge his writing in the process. The journal hadn't done him any harm yet so he would continue to write in it.   
He had 2 plans for that day:  
1) converse with Granger about Yule  
2) ask Daph to accompany him to the   
Christmas party. 

The latter would be much harder than the former. And that was why Theo decided to firstly go find Granger. 

As he stepped into the library his eyes scanned the room before seeing her. How predictable, how could she not be in the library?   
He walked towards her as she saw him and frowned ever so slightly.

'Good morning Nott' She said, looking mildly confused and suspicious. 

'Granger what do you know about Yule, Samhain etc ?' Theo asked. Unwilling to spend more time than needed in the library. 

'not a great deal. I can't seem to find many book or articles on them in here. And Ronald doesn't celebrate them.' she admitted. 

Of course Weasley doesn't. Even if their mother is from the ancient and most noble house of Prewett. Theo thought before following up Grangers response with 'So Granger do you agree that muggle borns should be educated on wizarding traditions? Surely it would only be fair to include that in history of magic or have something running to let them learn what most purebloods already know' 

She nodded in agreement before excusing herself to do some research on the topic. 

Well that was easy. Now all he had left was to ask Daph about the Dinner Party and do his transfiguration essay. 

Dear diary,  
Guess what.   
Theodore finally asked Daphne to his Slug Club thing!! I'm so bloody happy for Daph, it only took my dear cousin about 3 years to ask her out!   
Although there may be a slight issue with that...   
Well you see he's taking her to a public dinner party with these well known people that slughorn knows. And if he does that, their parents may assume they are courting. And well due to Theo's fear of turning out like his father, he may freak out slightly and I don't want him to worry about that. He isn't a murderer and he never will be.

It wouldn't be that bad if we didn't all have stupid fucking elitist pureblood parents who are so fucking old fashioned. I mean really?  
Bloody courting and arranged marriages. It's stupid really. I mean I suppose I can't complain and neither can Draco. We got so lucky and I'm glad I have Draco I can't even express how amazing he is. But I'm rambling here so back onto Theo and Daph.   
They kinda balance out I suppose. I'm not sure why but they just work together and I know that they will support each other however possible. 

Evelyn. (Evie) 

P.s. I do hate these old victorian esque Pureblood rules. They don't really make sense to me. Hence why I agree upon some of the 'light' sides views. However neither are ideal


	9. Chapter Nine

"I came across something important!" Evie said excitably as the 6th year slytherins gathered in the boys dorm.   
"That's all well and good cousin but could you please tell your boyfriend to get the fuck of my bed" Theo said looking at Draco irritably.

Evie just a hushed him and cast a privacy charm on the room.   
"The other day I was looking through the Emrys Grimoire and I found this thing that apparently eases pain, even pain caused by dark magic. I think we should try it" 

The others in the room nodded in agreement and looked at Evelyn expectantly.  
"do not stare at me. You all know that the girmoires have curses on them so I can't give you the spell." 

Theo looked up at her and smiled slightly "so I assume that Evelyn and I can administer this spell and we can get on with our lives" 

Pansy scoffed at that, "you don't have a life Theo". 

The small digs at one another was something they would all definitely miss once they left the safety of hogwarts. But for now all they could do was enjoy the sweet relief the spell brought them. 

Shit. 

'note to self, good things never last.' Theodore thought to himself the same evening when he felt his mark burn, a telltale sign that the Dark Lord was   
holding a meeting, or scheming session, depending on your view. 

The interesting thing about the mark is that somehow you could sense whether or not you as a person were required. The annoying thing was that it still burnt. 

It was peculiar. The spell worked perfectly apart from meeting summons. How fucking powerful was the Dark Lord? 

Dear diary, 

Have I ever mentioned how much I literally love Theo. In a friendly way of course. I wouldn't cheat of Evelyn for that bitch. But still have I mentioned how much I love him?  
It should be criminal to be that smart. Theodore Nott Jr who only studies to avoid his father, manages to still be top of the fucking year. He's better than stupid Granger. Ok not stupid, maybe just aggravating, but still. 

And to top it off, he flawlessly casts this ancient Emrys spell. It took even Evelyn a few tries, and she is the most brilliant, pretty and smart witch I know. Not to mention quite magically gifted. She's a natural occlumens for gods sake! Rarely anyone is born with the gift for that.   
But in conclusion, Theo and Evie both are very magically gifted. 

Draco.

P. S. No one should ever find this entry. I don't think I'd live it down. 

Dear diary,

Pureblood family trees do make me wonder sometimes. We are all interrelated and if the muggle borns traced their roots back far enough they are just from old pureblood families who ceased to exist as they produced squibs who were shunned. So once the Lords died, the family was no more. 

Take Granger for example. There is no way she isn't related to the Dagworth-Grangers. However I am not planning to tell her that any point soon, she wouldn't believe me anyways. 

Or take Potter nothing special about him, apart from being on the dark lord's hit list. But we are 2nd or 3rd cousins or something I'm pretty sure through his father. Although he isn't welcoming towards slytherin so I doubt he'd believe me. 

Daphne.

P.s. I should research into the dark Lord


	10. Chapter Ten

Where the fuck was Draco. Theo had been looking for half an hour when he sat Potter, quickly walking out of a bathroom, looking extremely nervous. That was odd. Potter never looked nervous.  
Theo was extremely glad that he'd decided to slip into that room or wouldn't have seen Draco. 

Draco was on the bathroom floor, blood sleeping out of him into the water, presumably due to the burst pipe. The blood dissolved into the water, forming intricate swirls and patterns before becoming fully red. 

'Why is everyone dying on me?' Theo thought as he tried to desperately remember something to help Draco.  
He concluded that the curse used was sectumsempra. Shit. With a shaking hand Theo cast the appropriate spells to help untill Draco got to Snape. 

Draco, after getting healed, walked into the common room late at night with Theo. Both of them had gone to the lake, unable to sleep and in the need of some fresh air.  
They both saw Evie waiting for them, looking very much annoyed.  
"I think I should go.." Theo said awkwardly as he moved across the common room to the boys dorms. He could feel 2 pairs of eyes burning into his back. 

Once he left, Evie looked back at Draco expectantly. "Look Evie I'm sorry"  
She shook her head in disbelief  
"I can't believe you. You sit here apologising like it will fix anything. We both know that you aren't evil or bad or anything yet you tried to fucking crucio Potter."  
Draco stared at her, looking slightly abashed yet she continued.  
"Potter doesn't attack without being provoked. He is too much of a gryfindor for that. But the fact remains that you could have died of blood loss if Snape hadn't arrived on time. Draco you could have fucking died."  
By the end of it Evelyn was in tears and hugging Draco.  
That was a sleepless night for them both, fueled by endless amounts of tea. They had never gained the love for coffee almost all other slytherins had developed.  
They were mostly silent, simply contemplating everything that had happened recently. Enjoying the calming presence of one another.

"Is Theo alright?" Evelyn asked at some point. "It's been really hard on him. With the death of Aunt Astraea and becoming a death eater and all that"

Draco shook his head "He is trying to shut that part of memory away."

Evie half sighed and studied the portraits. She pulled out a piece of parchment and skimmed over its contents again although she had it memorised.

Dearest Evelyn,  
I'm sorry but I have decided to go into hiding one of the other Emrys properties. It is under the fidelious charm so you won't be able to track me. I'm sorry but it is the safest option. The property does not accommodate for 2 unfortunately so I have had to leave you in the care of Lord Nott  
Please offer my condolences to young Theo and remember to stay safe!

Yours sincerely,  
Lord Emrys.

The only plus was that none of the adults expected them to find a solution to the mission before Christmas so they had until the end of the year. Draco and Theo were definitely going to leave the plan until the end of year. No point in rushing it after all.  
The negative of this was that she would spend the holidays in Nott Manor.

Dear diary, 

Fucking bitch. He went into fucking hiding and left me with Lord Nott.  
He left me with a murderer. Well at least Theo will be there.  
Nott Manor has a sense of foreboding surrounding it which puts me on edge. I swear Potter better get a move on and kill the Dark Lord within the near future.  
I just want to do my NEWTs and be able to get my own house. It'll be so much easier then.  
Well I suppose it won't be easier if Draco keeps on almost dying on me. I don't think he properly thinks of the consequences of some of the stupid shit he does. But Potter didn't have to use spells he knew nothing of either. Neither of them are innocent either. 

Evie. 

P.s. I wish Draco and Potter stopped these stupid little encounters they always seem to have


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised I have screwed up the timeline so assume that it is just before Christmas. Apologies

Whilst Evie was in the common room, Daphne was having a conversation of her own with Theo and Pansy.   
After what seemed like a millennium of research, Daphne had found out some rather interesting information regarding the Dark Lord. 

"Pansy dear" Daphne said as she threw a folded piece of parchment in her general direction "read that through" 

Pansy, upon completion of the text, looked up at her friend in utter disbelief. "he is a half-blood? The one that preaches about blood purity isn't even pure."  
Theodore just looked up incredulously for a second before resuming his transfiguration homework. 

Daphne looked almost ecstatic as she addressed them. "I have fact checked this through multiple books belonging to different pureblood families" she started listing off names on her hand. "Greengrass, Nott, Parkinson, Emrys, Malfoy, even Potter!"

Theo frowned in thought "Pansy, Daphne, you realise that this will have to be kept carefully behind your occlumency shields. This is the type of thing that will get you killed if the dark lord finds out about this. Do not tell anyone of this that you don't trust fully."

A heavy silence fell upon them before they each left for their respective dorms to sleep. Well try to anyways. 

Dear diary,   
I couldn't sleep so I ended up researching some more occlumency. One can never be too good at something after all. The only way I have not been crucio'd yet is because I have been overlooked luckily, but I can't rely on that. I need to improve my mental shields and successfully keep the dark lord out of my head. And hopefully the others heads too. See this would be so so much easier if I had someone to practice it on me but I can't have Snape assist me as his loyalties are to himself only. His actions depend entirely on what benefits him and his agenda.

I also couldn't sleep because I was informed that Evelyn is to temporarily reside within Nott Manor. And the Yule holidays are to start in 2 days and we are to leave Hogwarts for it. I can't describe how fucking dumb Lord Emrys was to allow this to happen. I don't want Evie to get killed. Hopefully father is on a 'business trip' abroad somewhere.

Theodore

P.s. I won't forgive myself if Evie dies


	12. Chapter Twelve

Hogwarts looked majestic in December. Always has always will. Nothing could ever take away from the grandeur of the ancient castle.   
Yet not even the sight of Hogwarts from afar had calmed Evie's nerves that morning as they had all trudged to the hogsmead station. And now she was in a train compartment staring silently out of a window as the others engaged in small talk full of worries. Apart from Draco. He seemed to be ignoring them all in favour of glancing worriedly at Evelyn every few minutes until eventually they had to exist the Express.   
And suddenly the mild feeling of safety and hope Evelyn had left her.   
"Evie, I promise I will do everything I can to ensure no harm will come to you. He probably won't even talk to us much, and besides we can occupy our time with the library" Theo said softly, hoping to calm his cousin. No sooner than he had said this, his house elf arrived.  
"Young Master and Miss Emrys !" The Elf squeaked happily "I is here to be taking yous to Nott Manor"   
And with a pop, they had left the station.

Nott Manor looked positively menacing in comparison to Hogwarts. The poisonous atmosphere surrounding it seemed almost suffocating. As they had arrived at the entrance, they were greeted by Lord Nott. 

"Theodore, Evelyn, I assume your first term at Hogwarts has been..... Satisfactory?"   
His question was met by 2 nods, neither wanting to talk more than necessary. Unfortunately luck wasn't in their favour that evening. 

"So Evelyn, tell me, how have your parents been? I haven't seen them recently, only the occasional owl."

"They have been doing well thank you Uncle" Evie replied, her voice quiet.

"And Theodore, what is this the house elves have told me of dreamless sleep?" Lord Nott inquired, voice unwavering. 

"A small amount of dreamless sleep never hurt anyone father"

Lord Nott looked up sharply "You are the Nott heir. Act like it. This idiocy can not go on. What would the Dark Lord think if one of his followers was so weak willed they relied on potions far more than one should."

"So this isn't you actually caring in the slightest. This is about your reputation. In other news, I do believe it is getting late so Evelyn and I are going up and shall have the house elves send up some food."

Theo didn't wait to see if Evelyn was following before he walked up the stairs looking annoyed shouting to his house elf for food on the way.

Evelyn practically ran after him. She had hoped there wouldn't be any negative interactions over the next few weeks but alas it wasn't possible. 

Dear diary,

Firstly, how the fuck has father managed to keep tabs on what I eat and drink? Secondly, what the fuck was he trying to achieve there? There is nothing wrong with the amount of dreamless sleep I have. I could stop having them whenever I wanted. But say even hypothetically there was, he only cares about my position as Nott heir and how others may react negatively rather than about his son. How lovely. 

But to make matters worse, Evelyn was there. Evelyn was already scared of him and me arguing with him can not have helped. Oh god I'm so stupid. I should probably talk to her actually about that but earlier we didn't really talk much. We ate together sure but we very carefully skirted around certain topics. So it wasn't too informative however I did get to talk to her about occlumency. Turns out the Emrys Library contains a lot on the subject so hopefully we can visit her manor at some point. I also want to talk to the merlin portrait again. Because that man is seriously cool, although I'm convinced he had a thing for King Arthur Pendragon. I'm rambling again, shit. 

Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me someone understood the bbc merlin reference


End file.
